1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a training tool for ball games, of the kind allowing the training of a single player exploiting a rebound effect of the ball shot by the player.
2. Prior Art
Many kinds of sport activities are known wherein the use of such tool is possible, from sports wherein the ball is hit by a bat, a stick or a racket to sports wherein the ball, of various dimensions, is hit or shot with parts of the body: hands, feet and head, such as, e.g., soccer.
Among the various known training tools, those shooting a ball towards the player who has to stop or hit it are particularly well-known. Usually these tools are made to shoot a large number of balls one after the other and suitably provided with a container thereof. As a whole, the structure and the operation of these proper machines are quite complex, and this limits the spreading of those training tools that are not capable of playing the same ball for several shots.
Besides these machines, often alternative solutions are adopted using a wall against which a ball is shot which rebounds and returns back towards the player that shot it.
A fixed wall has a widespread use in sports using a racket, such as e.g. tennis, table tennis, squash and sports not using a racket, most of all soccer, to allow the players to improve their ball shots.
However, the use of the fixed wall is not always satisfying, on one side because the return of the ball towards the player depends on the strength with which the ball was shot and on the other because the ball rebounds with an angle that depends on the ball rotation effect and most of all on the direction thereof, so that shots or kicks having an irregular direction or an excessive effect bring the rebound far from the player who is forced to run after the ball itself.